hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Hello Kitty Cinderella
In this 25 minute animated program, Hello Kitty stars as Cinderella-complete with a fairy godmother, magic slippers, and a trip to the ball. Will she be reunited with her prince charming? Summary Cinderella is always be persecuted by her stepmother and elder sisters. Luckily, she gets a chance to participate the royal ball and dancing with the prince because of celestial's help. However, she is not allowed to stay over midnight. Will the prince be able to find her again? Synopsis The story begins with the wading birds cross here to fly through the house of a young girl named Cinderfella (voiced by , who lived in a beautiful kingdom. Cinderfella then opens the kitchen gives the birds a loaf of bread, and he sees his pets who came from outside, so he give them some bread to eat also. According to narrator, Cinderella was a kind, gentle and cheerful person, who has a lots of little animal friends who liked to be around him. Unfortunately, he lived alone with her stepmother and two stepsisters, Wihemina and Fortella, who are bitterly envious of her beauty. They came to the kitchen, and scolded Cinderella for playing with the animals. Since then things go bad to worse for Cinderella: handling all the chores in the house while her stepmother and stepsisters are out having fun. Cinderella was then surround with new little friends: the three chipmunks and the birds, the help whenever they can, while fetching the some buckets of water from the well. During one of the few occasions after finishing to do the household chores, Cinderella is able to go outside to play with hr little animal friends, but her stepsisters come and wreck his newly polished floor of the room by knocking over both buckets of water and ashes and they laughed, and her stepmother came to the room and ask Cinderfella why he shouldn’t finishing scrubbing the floor and ordered him to speak up, but he can’t. Then, Cathan and Jean lied to his father that Cinderella is been playing with his little animal friends along and he thinks that they do on pursue so they could do it by their selves. Her stepmother orders her daughters to come that he has some things for them. When her stepmother and stepsisters are out enjoying themselves, Cinderfella tells his bird friends that at least the stairs are still clean and he thinks his stepbrothers was too crabby because they don't have any friends. Fortunately, Milly , her Fairy godmother watched over him, secretly removed troubles that Cinderella faced in various situations as well as giving her the gift of being able to communicate with animals. When the king throws a ball, Cinderella's evil stepmother makes her sew beautiful dresses for her ugly stepsisters. Luckily, her fiary godmother appears and with the help of Cinderella's animal friends, she transforms Cinderella into the most beautiful girl in the kingdom. Cinderella captures the heart of the prince at the ball, named Steven but runs away when the magic spell starts to wear off, leaving behind only one glass slipper. The stepsisters try to fit into the slipper, but only a truly kind and beautiful girl like Cinderella can wear the slipper of a princess. And thus after many difficulties, Cinderella was proved to be that girl and was brought to the palace. Cinderella and Steven were married and lived happily ever after. As for the stepmother and stepsisters, they got what they deserved. They are currently taking over Cinderella's jobs at the household (Scrubbing the floor, cleaning, etc.) are not having a good time. Category:Hello Kitty & Friends episodes Category:Hello Kitty Fairy Tales